


Tough Luthor

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [53]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *名字套用sexy luthor的梗*有串接一点点《哥谭公敌》，看到就懂了*更像DCEU合家欢，都是DCEU电影里已出场的人物
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 3





	Tough Luthor

1.

卢瑟不是个脆弱的人，绝对不是，他从不会向挫折低头。挫折于他而言是一种历练，即使身处牢狱，他也仍旧满怀勇气和信心。他知道自己不是真的身陷囫囵，他只是蛰伏着，为下一个宏伟目标养精蓄锐。从某种程度上，他认为自己和过时的蝙蝠侠是同一类人。趁着离开阿卡汉姆前的最后两天，他认为这是个找蝙蝠侠叙叙旧的好时机——听说他和超人组建了个联盟，而他知道蝙蝠侠一定像他一样，永远不会百分百信任一位氪星来客。他想，在丧钟带他离开之前，他完全可以借此机会再次和蝙蝠侠探讨探讨那位外星人的危险性。

于是就像上次一样，他买通了狱警，通过层层传递将消息带了出去。他知道蝙蝠侠无论如何都会来见他的，和超人不同，蝙蝠侠同样是人类，他自认他和蝙蝠侠还算是聊得来。他等待着，一遍遍完善着自己即将用来游说蝙蝠侠的说辞，他的计划很完美，如他曾经做过的一连串完美陷害一样，他计算好了一切——

却唯独没想到如约而至的是死而复生的超人。

超人沉着一张脸，看起来像是要来和他算账的。鉴于卢瑟清楚超人无论如何也不会对一个手无寸铁的人类下手，所以他摆出写满嘲讽的面孔，啧啧感叹起来：

“蝙蝠侠竟然堕落至此，躲在外星怪物的背后，连我都不敢见了。”

超人似乎没打算和卢瑟讨论蝙蝠侠到底有没有堕落这个问题——毕竟他原本就准备等见完卢瑟再考虑要不要告诉布鲁斯、卢瑟想见他这件事（这取决于卢瑟到底想说什么），他站在栏杆外，敛着额头瞪住卢瑟：

“你想和蝙蝠侠说什么？” 

“你不是蝙蝠侠。”——你只是个邪恶的外星人，卢瑟挑起眉，用讥笑表达了一切，“所以我没什么可说的。”

“别约蝙蝠侠，” 他没太多耐心地低声问道，听起来颇有点儿蝙蝠侠的风格，“别我没弄错的话，你已经约过他一次了。”

卢瑟眯起眼睛，总觉得超人的表述似乎哪儿有点问题，这个从土里爬出来的超人看起来气势迫人，但卢瑟是不会轻易被他唬住的：

“关于如何抵御外星人入侵地球，我们的确很有共同话题。”

“这是个警告，你最好记住。”超人根本没把卢瑟阴阳怪气的挑拨离间放在心上，他将手撑上栏杆，言语间的威胁很明显，“别再单独约蝙蝠侠了，否则我会直接把你从阿卡汉姆转移去安哥拉监狱。”

这一回，卢瑟没能继续和超人的嘴仗，因为超人撂下这句话后就如风一般消失了。回忆起方才超人不善的神情，卢瑟只觉得自己果然很有必要尽快清除这位来自外星球的不速之客。

2.

超人拿美国最恐怖的监狱来恐吓莱克斯•卢瑟显然不会对这位阴谋艺术家起到任何作用，因为在这场会面的一周之后，卢瑟就在狱中凭空消失了。这事不可能不引起布鲁斯的注意——尤其是当他同时收到一单来自白宫的大生意时。

“真奇怪，”布鲁斯浏览着屏幕上显示的、莱克斯通讯网络全面崩溃的新闻，满是怀疑地说道，“白宫突然提出要把政府使用的通讯器材全部换成韦恩通讯的。”①

一旁的克拉克看上去不打算和布鲁斯深入聊这问题，他搓着手，笑眯眯地凑近了问：“这能帮你多赚点钱吗？我是说，这是一笔好买买吗？”

“差不多，因为白宫方面同时提出希望由韦恩集团来帮军方重新铺设军用通信网，他们很有诚意，给出的价格也相当高。”布鲁斯仔细地向克拉克解释。事实上，比起钱，他更在意的是政府终于放弃使用莱克斯集团的通讯，他知道政府至今都不能完全信任正义联盟，对他们来说，持续和莱克斯集团保持紧密合作对正义联盟是一种震慑。虽说韦恩集团一直都在刻意回避来自军方的合同②，但正义联盟成立后，有些规则也需要相应地做出改变。而在这事发生之前，布鲁斯恰巧真一直在想办法试图让政府和莱克斯集团联系。如今事出突然，虽然看起来是好事，可布鲁斯依然要对此保持警觉。他皱着眉，扭头反问克拉克：

“你觉得这会不会是卢瑟的某种阴谋？”

“哦，我觉得可能是因为卡拉森把莱克斯集团铺在海底的光缆全部扯断了。”克拉克笑着伸出手按平了布鲁斯的眉心，用那种仿佛在讲述他昨晚吃了什么的轻松口气一样告知了布鲁斯真相：

“对了，卡拉森是亚瑟的专用坐骑，神秘的海底巨兽，有这——么大，有机会真想带你去看看，我前两天去的时候——”

“……等等，莱克斯集团的通信网络全面崩溃是因为亚瑟？”克拉克比划着，神秘的海底巨兽确实挺惊人的，但布鲁斯的注意力完全不在那上面，他按住克拉克的手臂，不敢相信自己听到了什么：“亚瑟为什么要这么做？”

“呃，这是大家一致讨论出的方法，”克拉克立刻反握住布鲁斯的手，换成了讨好的笑，“大家都记挂着你为联盟掏出去的钱呢，其实我们也只是想尽我们所能帮你补贴一些，打工赚钱毕竟太慢了。”

就算布鲁斯从未抱怨过那一张张天价账单，作为有着联盟主席和蝙蝠侠男友双重身份的克拉克可是对那些数不清到底有多少个零的数字心疼不已。他觉得自己必须得为布鲁斯做点什么，至于帮布鲁斯从莱克斯集团抢生意，那完全是从亚瑟无心的抱怨人类在海底铺设的线路太多时常绊倒可怜的鲨鱼人才歪打正着的。

“而且这还能缓和亚瑟和他弟弟的关系。”克拉克紧跟着补充，他希望让布鲁斯了解他们做的这些事从各方面来看都有益无害，“他说他们两兄弟之间因为人类对海底世界的破坏搞得挺紧张的。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯冷静下来，很快消化了这一事实，“希望那些光缆不会被抛上陆地成为需要联盟处理的垃圾。”

“放心，亚瑟拿走了。”眼见布鲁斯没有责怪他的意思，克拉克恢复了放松的笑容：

“他说虽然人类的科技比起亚特兰蒂斯落后了不少，但这些低等材料用来补补墙还挺不错的。”

3.

不出一天，韦恩集团拿到政府合同的消息便不胫而走。毫不意外的，韦恩集团一路飘红的股价和一再下跌的莱克斯集团形成了鲜明对比。相比获益最大的韦恩总裁本人，亚瑟和克拉克看起来才是更高兴的人。

“别客气，”亚瑟搂过蝙蝠侠的肩，大大咧咧地开始左右晃他，“让卡拉森扯断光缆也就两分钟的事，它可聪明了。”

克拉克在布鲁斯被晃晕之前将他解救了出来，布鲁斯其实更想听听亚瑟总挂在嘴边的家庭关系问题有没有因此得到妥善解决，但亚瑟摸了把胡子，又拍着脑袋想起了什么：

“对啦，亚特兰蒂斯明天就可以把莱克斯集团设在大西洋的人工岛和海底的采油装置一锅端了。”他不像是在邀功，也不像是在征求意见，他只是单纯地在通知布鲁斯这件事，亚特兰蒂斯和陆地的矛盾是无法调和的，他才刚成为七海之王没多久，他必须得为他的子民做出些实际的贡献：

“说起来，你们人类什么时候才能好好正视石油对海洋的危害啊，每天开会都是吵架，我也很头痛的……”

亚瑟又嘟嘟囔囔抱怨起来，克拉克和布鲁斯相视一笑后，扬着唇说道：

“真想向莱克斯•卢瑟解释一下这不是我指使七海之王做的，我没这么大的本事。”

“不管怎么说，看到事态有了颠覆性的逆转还是挺——”布鲁斯斟酌着措辞，“令人愉悦的。” ④

4.

“重新铺设光缆最快要多久？”

“五年，或者更久。”卢瑟的下属在电话的另一头欲哭无泪地报告道：

“不知道为什么，不管是直升机还是船只，只要一靠近海域，我们总是会遭受大量海底生物的袭击。”

卢瑟咬紧牙根，他一面看着石油开采平台被毁遭受的损失估值，一面不自觉捏碎了手中的红酒杯。但他是个坚强的人，从小就是，他不会被入狱打倒，不会被复活的超人打倒，更不会被下跌的股价打倒。他是《财富》杂志史上最年轻的年度风云人物提名者，也是全球领袖五十强之一，以他的年纪，这不是随随便便谁都可以坐上的位置③。失败都是一时的，这没什么，但他知道有超人和蝙蝠侠搅和在一起的所谓为了守护正义的联盟必须被尽快清除，这事真的迫在眉睫。

5.

有盟友的支持没什么了不起，超人和蝙蝠侠有的，卢瑟当然也有。他损失了一些钱，一些势力和网络，但只要他坚定目标，他失去的一切都可以再夺回来。包括被韦恩集团抢走的生意。

“我们的邪恶联盟计划什么时候才能真正提上日程？！”

他不再像上一次见丧钟时那样从容不迫了，他逼近雇佣兵，希望对方看清自己的愤怒，既然是最强大最遵守职业道德的雇佣兵，他认为丧钟可以加快实现目标的进度。要知道，他最初付给斯莱德•威尔逊的钱可远远不止把他带出阿卡汉姆那么简单。

“最近没空，哥谭出了大事。”就像卢瑟不会被超人吓退一样，丧钟也同样不会被卢瑟吓退，他才刚和哈莉联系过，他们现在都在为另一个件大事焦头烂额呢：

“一切等我先把超人从蝙蝠侠身边赶走再说。”

6.

超人。又是超人。拜超人所赐，卢瑟觉得自己越来越百折不屈了。他要为后代提供一个更好的、没有外来入侵者的星球，他永远不会动摇这个伟大的目标。

“我这里有很可靠的情报。”他面对哥谭的犯罪之王，挂着从容不迫的友善笑容，“你对蝙蝠侠到底是谁没兴趣吗？”

“没兴趣。”把玩着金链子的小丑夸张地翻了个白眼，不知道为什么世人就是弄不明白他只对蝙蝠侠本身感兴趣。要不是卢瑟提出有和蝙蝠侠相关的事要找他谈谈，他根本不会应邀前来。

“假设一下，”卢瑟转着眼珠，估摸着这个提议的诱惑力有多高，“如果我公开了蝙蝠侠的秘密身份，那么你就可以不战而——”

“你最好别这么做！”小丑癫狂地尖叫起来，很快，他又阴恻恻地笑了，他懒得向这个光头解释他最大的诉求是希望这份扭曲的关系只存在于他和小蝙蝠之间并且没有任何外人的打扰——超人不能插足，超人的死对头就更加不行了，“不管那个真实身份是什么，如果你的目的是希望他再也做不成蝙蝠侠，那我一定不会放过你。”

“这可不是适合结盟的态度。”

“谁他妈要和你结盟。”小丑拍着桌子，怒而站起，“要不是你，超人现在也不会赖在哥谭不走！你把小蝙蝠的注意力都转移了！”

在游轮上和哥谭的罪犯展开一场火并不是个好主意，所以卢瑟只能眼睁睁看着登船不过才两分钟小丑踹翻桌子扬长而去，他看着面前的一片狼藉，发誓自己是真的开始讨厌这帮不知天高地厚的哥谭人了。

7.

“J先生最近刚刚分手。”阿曼达•沃勒把厚厚的资料放到卢瑟面前以彰显她的诚意，“这不是聊结盟的好时机。”

卢瑟对哥谭罪犯之间的爱恨情仇没什么兴趣，他打量着沃勒，觉得自己这回终于找对了合作对象。⑤

“关于蝙蝠侠会不会信任超人的问题，我和你是一样的看法”沃勒以完全和卢瑟站在同一立场的姿态抛出橄榄枝，“或许我可以促成你和蝙蝠侠的会面，我相信关于如何‘调和’蝙蝠侠和超人的关系，你应该早有计划了。”

“我要见蝙蝠侠。”卢瑟开出条件，他还是得从布鲁斯•韦恩下手，非常急迫，“单独。”

“我能得到什么？”

“莱克斯集团的全力支持。”卢瑟诚意十足，他还挺喜欢沃勒，至少比起哥谭人来说她正常多了，“摧毁正义联盟是我们共同的目标。”

他和沃勒同时默契地笑了起来。他不是百分百相信沃勒，只是事已至此，他暂时也只能放手一搏了。他不惧怕失败，因为他有一颗坚强的心，他做好了最坏的打算，即使再失败，他也有的是资本从头再来。

——不过，被铁链牢牢捆住送到他面前的蝙蝠侠显然是个超出预期的惊喜。

“一些在阿卡汉姆的朋友出了点力。”沃勒在电话那头向卢瑟传达道，“他们好像很高兴能暂时把蝙蝠侠和超人分开。”

当然，他还没能摘下蝙蝠侠的头套好好聊聊，红披风又一次不请自来，他从天而降，一来就把他这幢位于山顶价值千万的别墅撞开了个大窟窿。

“我警告过你让你不要再约蝙蝠侠的。”他掐住卢瑟的脖子往后甩去，而另一位不速之客稳稳接住了他，下一秒，他就被闪着金光的绳索牢牢捆住了。

“注意你的措辞。”仍然被捆着的布鲁斯扭头看向克拉克，“他不是在‘约’我。”

“他就是在约你。”超人扯开捆住蝙蝠侠的铁链，提高的嗓音里全是不满——一个心怀不轨的反派站在他被绑缚住的男朋友面前，就算这一切都在布鲁斯的计划之内，这种暧昧的场面他再也不想看见第二次了：

“有明确的时间、地点、声称要和你好好聊聊，还把你绑了起来……等等，好吧，我明白了，他是在骚扰你。”

不等蝙蝠侠辩驳，超人就板起脸，怒气冲冲地对着卢瑟问道：

“你知道上一个被我警告别再骚扰蝙蝠侠的人最后怎么样了吗？”

“被不明装置吸走了。”神奇女侠紧了紧绳索，好心地向看起来处在震惊中很难开口的卢瑟解释道。

“他没有骚扰我！”蝙蝠侠拍了拍超人，要他重新看向自己，“他想告诉我的事也许带有很重要的讯息，上一次就是！”

“好嘛，我就是担心你而已……”超人耷拉下肩膀，看起来有些委屈，“你为什么就是不能理解我只是想好好保护你呢！”

“你们慢慢发挥。”神奇女侠习以为常地摆摆手，“我先走了。”

还在飞速考虑下一个越狱计划的卢瑟被神奇女侠扛走了，而超人和蝙蝠侠还留在那儿为了保护不保护的问题争论。他很庆幸自己在他最讨厌的两个人身形越靠越近时离开了，因为当他用余光瞥到超人把蝙蝠侠按在墙上亲吻的时候，他觉得自己或许根本没有他想象中那么坚强。

**Author's Note:**

> *此文首发于2020年5月25日，以此记录。  
> ①DCEU里直到《自杀小队》卢瑟入狱后政府都还在使用莱克斯通讯（虽然标注过很多次了再提一嘴）  
> ②③来自BVS上映前部分采访里对莱克斯集团及卢瑟的设定讲述和补充（刚好最近在写另一篇文需要考古所以重新翻出了很多资料）  
> ④BVS里，电视里讨论超人的时候，右边的股价显示韦恩的股票一直在跌莱克斯的则狂涨XD  
> ⑤也是在补充设定的采访里提过卢瑟有想和天眼会合作的意愿


End file.
